Falling into Unknown
by lord fluffy47
Summary: Mabel Pines has moved into a new town. To settle in she heads to a costume party with an awkward new friend. Although a series of accidents occur leaving the two on a train ride into unknown. Wirt/Mabel
1. Oh Dear

_**Hey howdy ho, friendos! Just wanted to say hello, and thanks for choosing to read my work. As you can most likely guess, this is gonna focus on Mabel/Wirt as a pairing. So if you're not into that, then bACK UP AND EXIT THAT TAB. kay. Now. Hope you enjoy~**_

"Woo! new house!" A high-pitched voice yelped as she ran into the large white house. Echoes fell through the house as her shoes clanked on the bare wood floor. Constant thunks as she explored each empty room.

She took a breather, in what she supposed was the living room. A room composed of dark wood flooring, naked white walls which had seemed more grey considering the house was so old. It even had that old house smell which would cling to everything. She inhaled deeply the scent filling her nostrils.

"Home sweet home..."

Yet it wasn't home. It didn't feel nowhere near home. It was empty and she was alone. Like how she felt without everyone she loved. Even with her mother with her the entire time, the empty feeling still lurked within her. The teen looked down at the ground. "I miss my old home already." She sighed as her eyes threatened to water.

"Mabel!"

The voice of her mother shaking Mabel's sad thoughts away. "Coming!" She called, as the brunette went to help her mother unpack whatever belongings they had.

"Woo, mama! That sure was a dang fabulous dinner!" The enthusiastic girl said out loud as her mother smiled at her daughter's response to their supper of hawaiian pizza. The two completely devoured it while watching old movies on the floor since they had no proper furniture yet.

"You ate five whole slices, Mabel!" The elder woman snickered, she readjusted herself on the uncomfortable hardwood floor.

Laughing, Mabel laid down and stared at the ceiling while patting her belly. "Yeup, five whole slices of not trail mix!" She jabbed jokingly considering the entire ride to their new home all they had to eat was trail mix and granola bars.

The two females snickering and teasing died down into a content silentness. Only the sounds let in from the open window was all could be heard. The sound of a lively windchime from the summer's breeze and the cars which drove by.

"So…" Mabel looked at the wall, she was never open with things that bothered her, usually only a few times she let a few words slip out. and this was one of those times. "Mom… When will Dipper and Dad get here?" She asked, slowly pulling a cup of soda to her lips and sipping it.

"Not until next week, sweetie. They're both extremely busy with packing up the rest of the house."

"I see. That's not long." She smiled and stood up, stretching. "Mhm… Oh man. I need to go for a walk. Those pizzas aren't going to work themselves off, it would be cool as heck if it did though." Mabel giggled.

The older woman cocked an eyebrow. "This late? What if you get lost?" She asked worriedly, not wishing for her daughter to meet harm, especially with her vulnerable state of unstable sadness which would come and go, making her especially stressed and exhausted, although she kept it all bottled up inside. And her mother could tell, just one tiny slide of noticeable sadness and she knew.

"I'm not going to get lost, I'm just going to go around the block maybe once or thrice, I'll be back asap! I just wanna get familiar with the new neighbourhood is all."

"Okay… If you say so, just be home before dark." The elder woman said sternly.

"Okie Dokie, Momma! Will be home before you can admit you're getting old!" She giggled and ran out the room lickity split. Before her mother could respond the sound of her running was getting quieter as she fled down the hall.

The elder woman sighed. "Oh that girl… Always being so wild and silly." She smiled while stretching and felt a small cramp.

"Ouch! Ugh, still not old."

"A faraway flavour I can never place, Living in a cruel world where I can't see your face. My angel, my muse! My precious dove! Please hold onto my… Glove? Ugh no that's dumb. You're losing your touch, Wirt. How are you ever going to impress anyone." The teen groaned, tugging at the dark brown strands of his messy hair. Clearly annoyed at his shortage of good poetry material.

After more series of groans he stood up "You know what!" Taking hold of all his scattered papers of poetry, the frustrated teen yanked them to the window, and with a hard throw he tossed each loose leaf fragment out his bedroom window. "I hate you, stupid dumb romantic poetry!"

His breathing was deep, and he bonked his head on the window sill. Well that was a dumb idea. He should probably go pick them up now.

As Wirt slid away from the window to make his way downstairs, he heard in the distance a quiet. "Ow paper cut" Quickly, the boy sprinted back to the window and stuck his head out.

Standing on the path in front his house, stood a girl who looked around his age. In her hands she held a paper, one which had poetry scribbled all over it, Deep romantic poetry. The teen shrieked in horror, as he jumbled out some incoherent squees of absolute embarrassment.

Spinning on his heel, he dashed out his bedroom door, down the stairs, and full on tumbling out the front door of his home, quietly screeching the entire time.

"Please put that down I-I!" He stuttered not knowing what to say. He merely just ran towards the girl, his entire face flushed.

The brown haired girl looked towards him, a look of confusion on her almost doll like features of round rosy cheeks and big brown eyes. "Huh? This?" She asked, waving the paper around carelessly.

"Ack! pSH! YES THAT!" He yelled as he reached over and snatched it forcibly out of her hands. Crumpling the paper in the process.

The sweater wearing girl flinched as he did so, a sudden sting pulsing through her hand. "Ouch! Another papercut." She mumbled.

His face seemed to go pale at her words. He just hurt her, so careless and so ruthless, it made him feel like a villain, one who hurts innocent women for no reason. An unrelenting panic hit him hard and in an instant, he poured out a tsunami of heartfelt apologies.

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry! So… So very sorry! How bad does it hurt? Can I see? Do you need medical assistance? I'm sorry I was just being stupid and reckless!" The boy blurted out.

The brunette giggled, he was so scared and worried. A thought even came to her mind, which was "possible summer romance material?" Although she brushed the thought away and assured him she was fine.

"I'm all good, it's just a paper cut, I get nicks and cuts like all the time, so it's really no biggie!" She waved her hand about, which only made things worse as the other teen seen a red droplet make it's way down her hand.

"Y-you're bleeding! Oh god. Come inside I'll get you a bandaid!"

The brown haired tilted her head to the side. "No thank you. My mom wouldn't like me going inside with a stranger… Whoa wait- What kind of bandaids do you have?" She asked eyes wide in raw excitement.

Wirt thought back, remembering the contents of their first aid kits contents, it took him a moment to remember before he could reply. "Uhm. We have race car bandaids and regular ones" He admitted. The race car bandaids were obviously for his little brother.

Despite that, the girl thought otherwise. "Race car bandaids! Well, I'm sure she won't mind. Now lemme inside, pointy nose! Mabel needs a bandaid." She excitedly bounced around, and waited for his permission to enter his house.

"Alright just let me pick up these papers first. Uh, Mabel was it?" Wirt looked at her as he bent down, scooping up the papers dispersed amongst the grass of his yard. Then his brows furrowed, recalling the name he had been given. "Pointy nose…?"

"Yeup! Mabel Pines, in the flesh. What's your name? Oh! and let me help." The teen offered as she crouched down and began to pick up the papers. Scooping them up messily while humming a joyful tone.

"You really don't need to help, I mean I'm not saying i don't appreciate it but I already cut your finger and I'm the one who made this mess." Wirt attempted to come up with more excuses but failed. "My name is Wirt. I should have said that sooner, my bad."

"Nah, bro. It's cool. I'm all up for helping out. I spent like Half my junior high years with cute old ladies and tiny adorable baby animals!" The teen grinned, tons of happy memories flooding into her mind. Making a tightness become evident in her throat as she could feel some tears sting at her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's kinda gone now. I'll be starting senior high once summer ends. Oh hey, what grade are you in?" She asked to take her mind away from memories which made her sad.

Wirt had almost finished picking up the papers and pushing them into a messy stack. "I was in grade ten and I'll be going into grade eleven this fall."

"Ooh, So you're a year older than me. Coolio. Say, where's the local highschool around here?" Mabel asked, standing up straight holding a clump of papers in her arm.

Wirt finally scooped the last of the papers and looked towards the shorter teen. "Well there's one a few blocks away from here. Walking distance, few hills so it's an easy bike ride… Oh but you look like someone who's cool so you probably ride a skateboard." Wirt forced a laugh which was very obvious, always being so uncontrollably awkward. It didn't help this was a girl he never met and just from appearance in his mind she was extremely cool and probably came from some fancy city since he bet she had just moved here.

"Okie dokie. Thanks, I'm from California so this place is super new and I have no clue where anything is around here."

He knew it. She was probably a movie star and lived in a mansion.

"Actually I have no idea how to ride a skateboard, I usually go to school by walking or biking." Mabel explained as she handed him the rest of the stack of papers. "So how 'bout them bandaids?" The younger teen grinned and gently nudged him with her elbow.

Wirt nearly gasped at the contact, only to give a slight nod. "Right this way please. Don't worry about taking your shoes off. The floor can get pretty dirty because of my little brother." The poetic boy informed while he began to head inside. Opening the door and allowing her to get inside first.

The brunette smiled. Walking in she looked around. A simple home, well decorated with family portraits and almost vintage designs. "Nice place ya' got here. I can tell it has a woman's touch."

"Yeah, My mother is the one who's all into fancy stuff. My stepdad… Not so much. Anyway, you can just wait here while I go get those uh- race car bandaids."

As the teen walked away swiftly, Mabel awkwardly stood by the front door, rocking on her heels. "Mmkay, you go do your thing… I'll just wait here." She mumbled as she watched him go down a hall and go into a room which she assumed was a washroom.

The sound of drawers shifting and loud clanks proved he was searching for something.

After a few moments, the awkward teenager came back with a first aid kit held in his hand.

"Do you want to sit on the couch for a second?" Wirt asked, as he pointed his body towards the living room.

"Sure!" Not being shy, she welcomed herself in. Seating herself on the beige couch which had a pink knitted blanket. She felt so at piece in that one seat.

Wirt sat down soon after, and set the firstaid kit down on the light brown coffee table.

Digging inside of the kit, the teen pulled out some cotton pads and cleaner. Removing the cap he soaked the pad in the wound cleanser. "This might sting a bit." He warned.

Mabel waved her hand and snickered. "Pffft! I can handle a little sting from some- holy pickled peaches was that literal acid!?" Mabel squawked as her small hand felt the sudden pain.

The brown haired male panicked, pulling the pad away. "Ah! Sorry- here." He quickly swapped the pad for a bandaid. Then worriedly looked at his temporary patient.

The girl with chestnut hair peered at the blue racecar bandaid. "Wow. Well now I feel so much better! I could run marathon!" The teen said overenthusiastically.

"Well that's impressive… and kinda weird. B-but I'm not saying you're weird or anything I'm just. Oh gosh, I sound so rude now. I'm sorry, can I just start over." Wirt tugged at the collar of his shirt. His face heating up immensely as he could barely think of what to say.

Mabel only smiled at him. Believing his awkwardness to be quite adorable in it's own sense. Reminding her of her brother who she so dearly missed. She poked him to get his attention. "Hey calm down, I am a weirdo so don't worry about it."

"Ah- Oh. Okay…" Wirt said. Trying to calm his flustered self. He looked towards Mabel. "So. Do you have anything planned this weekend?" He asked. Biting the inside of his cheek as he awaited her response.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Nope! Only just unpacking and knitting." She admit as she leaned closer.

"D-Do you…" Why was this so hard for him. Come on. Just say it. "There's this costume party on Saturday and do you wanna go?"

Brown eyes sparkled. "Yes! It's like summerween! That's so cool. I'd love to come!" She began to bounce about energetically.

The teen's eyebrow quirked. "Summerween?" He questioned.

"Oh, it's a thing back where my great uncle lives." She responded. "But yeah I'd love to go. What time is it? Would it be alright if I just met you here since I don't know my way around."

"Oh yeah. Sure. Meet here at uh… Seven pm alright?"

"Yes, that's perfect! Anyway…" Mabel pushed down her intensive joy for a moment. "I need to get back home. Momma's gonna worry if I'm gone for too long." The brunette stood up. Straightening her sweater as she did so. "So. Saturday at seven, wear a costume. Perfect. See you then, Wirt." She made her way to the door. "Thanks for the invite and papercut. Bye!" She said as she began to leave.

"Bye… See you. Mabel." He said. Watching her leave. Then hear the front door of his house close. Leaving the teenage boy with a sudden flood of emotions.

Oh dear.


	2. Into Unknown, The Stranger

_**Hey howdy ho how you do, my lovelies?~ I'm personally feelin' great! And I decided to update on Halloween. How hype! Now enjoy!**_

Why did he ever think this was a good idea. He didn't even plan on going to that party. Especially not with a girl. A cute one. What if people thought he paid her? What if she finds cooler people to hang out with and she realizes he's a loser?!

Wirt was freaking out. Since he tended to think of the worst case scenario and make some decisions he'd rather not make.

So now there he was, Pacing back and forth in his room as he was still underdressed for the occasion. he now had to force himself to go to as well, as he didn't want to make Mabel disappointed, or maybe even mad.

Panic filled his head as he clutched his shirt above his chest. "She'll be here in 15 minutes and I still don't have a costume… Unless." He eyed his closet. remembering something else.

 _Knock knock._

"Coming!" Is what Mabel heard as she waited patiently at her newly found friend's door. She rocked on her heels. Parties were one of her favourite things. New people to meet, dancing and singing and she couldn't leave out dressing up.

As she was caught up in her own thoughts. The door open and there stood Wirt in his previous Halloween costume, pointy hat and all. "Hi, Mabel." Wirt said as he gave her a forced smile.

Coming back down to earth, the chestnut head grinned back. "Hiya, Wirt. You ready to go party!"

He exhaled out a huff. "As ready as I'll ever be."

His eyes wondered down to her outfit. She wore a shiny, golden dress. One which exposed her shoulders, with frills all around. It was long and poofy. She looked like a trophy out on display for all to see her radiance.

Mabel could see him eyeing her. "You look cool too, gnome king." She said. Wirt's eyes snapped back up.

"Uh. Sorry." He whispered.

She giggled. "Don't apologize, I can't help but be adorable." The teen smirked, then grabbed Wirt by the hand. "Now come on! Lead the way, gnome king!"

"Alright. It's this way." He said. A slight blush staining his face. He wasn't against having his hand held but it felt more like a couple thing. Which they weren't. Besides, he still had a crush on Sara. Who… he still hasn't expressed his feelings to.

"Hey look a cat!" Mabel's voice said. He looked towards the bush. A large striped cat sat on the fence. Staring at the pair. It almost looked like it was smiling.

It mewed at them before jumping off the fence and walking away. Only to walk some distances and then look back. It's green eyes staring intensely.

"I think… it wants us to follow?" Wirt said nervously. Hoping he didn't sound ridiculous.

The dressed up girl looked at him, then at the cat. "Let's follow him then!" She let go of Wirt's hand. To his relief since his palms were sweating. Then, without a second thought, Mabel climbed over the short fence. Landing gracefully on the other side.

"come on, let's do this quick so we won't be too late."

To be truthful, Wirt didn't think following a cat was a very good idea. But he went along. Climbing over the fence as well. The brown haired boy ran after his friend.

"Here kitty!"

Catching up. Wirt seen Mabel climbing up a tree. One with large branches jutting out and looked almost as old as time itself.

He was impressed how much muscle she must have had since she was climbing with such ease. She was even wearing a skirt. Now that took talent.

But Wirt wasn't as daring. "Um. Mabel, that doesn't look safe." He hesitantly tried to follow after her.

"Nothing is truly safe if you think about it. But yeah. It's okay. I've been taught by one of the best tree climbers. So don't worry!" Once high up. She seen the cat. Seated on a branch, looking quite proud. "There you are!" she grinned and grabbed the plump feline. Balancing on one branch.

Wirt was now only half way up when he grew too anxious to go any higher. "Okay… we should get going. I don't trust this tree."

"'Kay. I'll be down in a sec."

And it did take 'a sec' as Mabel stepped down on a, what seemed to be, a stable branch. Wasn't very stable. With a loud crack. The tree's arm broke away. Leaving Mabel to plummet down towards the ground.

Wirt looked up at as all colour left his face. Then they both collided, then met the darkness that swallowed all their consciousness.

 _Rattle rattle. Clank clank._

One dark eye opened. Then another. Dim artificial light flooding his vision. The feeling of rumbling and movement became evident. He was riding on a train. Awaking from a nap. A groggy groan escaped from the teen as he looked around himself.

He'd never really been on any trains, but the first thing he noticed was how classy and yet vintage it appeared. The seats were wooden and the window had red curtains with golden edges which dulled over time. Wirt didn't like the atmosphere it had though. Glancing to his side he seem Mabel sleeping soundly.

"Mabel." He said quietly. She only let out a small whine as she stirred. "Mabel, Wake up." He gently shook her.

One brown orb opened and she looked at the boy who wore a pointy hat. "Wirt… What's up?" She sat up from her slouched position, and stretched. "Mm… Where are we?"

"On a train."

"Cool… Wait. No way." Mabel rubbed her eyes, looking around. It was an old train. She looked to her right and only darkness is what she could see outside the window. She touched it, it was cold as ice. Dust collected on her fingertips from the window. She rubbed it away and looked back at her friend.

The two made eye contact. Almost telepathically asking the same question. "How did we get here?"

The confused teens glanced around. The entire train car was empty. The only sign of life being them.

"Good Evening passengers. Hope you are enjoying the ride. We will arrive at our destination by hopefully next morning. No stops until then." A raspy voice said through the intercom. A voice which sent chills up their spines and made their blood run cold.

Wirt even detected Mabel's uneasiness as she rubbed her arms hastily. Goosebumps protruding from her exposed skin.

Placing a reassuring hand on Mabel's shoulder. He looked at her. "This place gives me the creeps too but I'm sure it's safe… I hope." he said the last part under his breath.

Mabel curled up. Her mouth straightening into a line as she frowned. "I don't like it here. "

When the elder teen heard that, he began to look around. Then a brass door at the end of the car caught his eyes. " Hey. How about we go out there. Get a breath of fresh air and just take a look outside! "

The chestnut head nodded. As she stood up wearily. Then the pair crept to the back. Moving cautiously among the shaky car.

Wirt began to unlock the door. Then with a little more effort. He tore it open. The door swung open, the cold night wind pouring in, leaving their clothing to wave viciously.

"Haha… so how's that for fresh air?"

"It's a little much." Mabel said. Eyes feeling a tad dry from the harsh wind.

 _Screeeeecch_

Went the trains sudden brakes. Causing the two to struggle to stay upright as they held onto whatever was in arm's distance.

The intercom once again went on. This time with the booming voice of an angry, raspy man.

" **PLEASE ALL PASSENGERS REMAIN SEATED UNTIL THE TRAIN IS AT A COMPLETE STOP. "**

This frightened the youngers. Their eyes looking at each other. Showing fear.

"Let's leave. Right now." Wirt said as he took Mabel's hand. She bit her lip and shook her head yes. Not willing to spend another moment on that train. He yanked her to the back. The two teetered right at the back of the train. Seeing no town, only darkness and tracks.

Mabel looked at Wirt. "Should we?"

"Maybe-" The intercom screeched " **DON'T LEAVE."** He made up his mind. "Yep! Definitely." It was decided. Their hands squeezed tightly around each other.

They jumped. Closing their eyes. They expected to feel hard train tracks, but instead were welcomed by tumbling into grass. Rolling over each other and falling messily in a pile.

"W-We're okay." Wirt said in disbelief before chuckling in relief. "We jumped.. And- hey wait are you okay." He peered down and seen the younger teenager inhaling deeply. "I'm more than okay. Let's do that again!" She said and hopped up.

"Let's not." Wirt said standing up. He glanced around. Squinting in attempt to see in the pitch black night. He felt a tug on his cloak. Making him yelp.

"Shhh it's just me." Mabel whispered. "Look… the train it's moving backwards now. I think it's following us."

Wirt looked back at the tracks. He heard the train rumbling. The vicious clacking still extremely close. Usually he'd think she was crazy but in such circumstances he believed her.

"Run."

And just like that, the two sped off. Legs moving nonstop. Scraping against long grass and bushes. The two refusing to look back.

Mabel clenched her eyes shut as she grew weary. "Wirt… *huff* I don't think I can run anymore." She stopped. Legs like jelly and throat burning from the deep inhales of freezing air.

Wirt tripped. Tumbling into thick shrubbery. He breathed out, then back in. Then out. Tired from the random Sprint. "Are you okay, gnome king?" Mabel's voice said to him. Then a soft warm touch caressed his cheek and neck. Leaving the poetic boy to gasp. "I-I'm okay. But can you stop touching my face."

"I'm not."

His eyes snapped open and he bellowed out a high scream. Jumping out of the bushes and clung to the grounds dry dirt.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked concerned.

Wirt scooted up. "Something touched my face."

Then as the teens huddled together awaiting to meet a fearful sight. A sound pierced the silence.

" _Mrow"_

Out came the same Pudgy cat. Rubbing affectionately against Wirt's outstretched leg. Causing him to sigh, while his tension softened.

Mabel smiled. Her hand reaching out to stroke the cats plush fur. "Well aren't you cute!" She chirped. The large feline purred in response. Only to grow bored and then wander off.

Then. She had an idea. "Let's follow him!"

Wirt lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" He questioned.

"That cat was in our neighborhood so that must have meant he lives around there! So he will know the way home!"

She stood up. Then yanked wirt to his feet as well. He winced, finally getting a sense of how strong Mabel actually was. About to make a comment on it, he decided against it so he could focus on helping Mabel follow the cat.

"Are you sure this is good idea?"

"Of course. I'm full of them!" The brunette said confidently. As she skipped after the cat hopefully. Innocent hope from a young's lively heart. So pure and so easy to shatter

Now that is how their adventure began. A wild, wicked chase of cat and mouse. Two mice and a cat. Chasing them both all they way to the end of their own earths. A pair of lone souls searching for a way back home. They could either lose their way or conjoin in a harmonious light to lead their way back home. But to light a blazing bright fire, one must collect the rough sticks and stones on their own.

"Uh oh"

"What is it, Mabel?"

"I lost the cat's trail."

"You what!" The dusky headed male squawked. Placing his hands in a tight grip on his head. "What do we do now?" He asked. Mabel bit her lip as she thought. A low hum escaping from her lips as she thought.

They were both halted at stop to take a moment to think. So far things weren't going well. Being lost, scared and no hints as how to get back home. And everyone knew. That no place was safe at night. By now they had been walking almost an hour in the mysterious woods, hearing only the whistle of the wind in the trees and sad howls of solitary mammals.

First things first. They had to find shelter before they froze to death or were fitted to be a creature's midnight snack.

Once the strong gusts of wind settled, quietness was all that surrounded them. But allowed them to hear the noise of distant music. The out of tune melody of an old piano. Mabel gasped and looked at her friend. Who she could finally see from the light of the moon.

She grabbed him by the cloak and started to drag the awkward poet along.

"Ack! Mabel. I can walk on my own. Please-"

She blushed and released him. "Sorry." She responded.

The duo carried onwards, concentrating on the song. Which grew louder.

Then a light caught their eyes. Leaving them to squint. Once they adjusted to the light they spotted a man. Seated in front of piano. Underneath a grey weeping willow. The tree swaying back and forth almost in rhythm with the keys which sounded awfully out of tune.

Mabel was the first to walk up to him. Taking in his appearance before speaking. He had tanned, smooth skin. Light brown hair which was grown long and had been braided. He looked quite young and wore a pair of short black trousers and a stitched up, cream colored button up.

She smiled instantly. Noticing he was actually quite handsome.

"Excuse me." She said excitedly.

The piano playing stranger jolted as he spun around to look at her in what seemed to be disbelief.

Mabel giggled softly. Finding his reaction entertaining to say the least. "Oops. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry to bother you but me and gnome king over there are lost and we're wondering if you could uh…"

Wirt butted in. "We really need directions to our town. We've been pretty lost and could use some help. "

The stranger looked at the two as if they were insane. "Y'all folks are crazy if you're just gonna go walkin' around the unknown at this time of night. There's creatures out there left and right looking to feed on flesh." His blue eyed gaze met Mabel. "No matter how pretty and sweet you are, monsters give no mercy. Even for you, my pretty miss."

Mabel grinned as she placed a hand on her warm cheek. "What a charmer.~" She cooed.

Usually Wirt would have felt uncomfortable and wandered away. But considering the stressful circumstances, he didn't. "Oh…" he looked at Mabel. "What should we do?"

"Why don't you two stay the night. It's the least I can offer for you lost ones." The man offered.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to be a burden or anything. Wirt responded, obviously quite hesitant to agree.

Stepping behind the duo. The young stranger placed a hand behind their backs to begin leading them inside. "No burden at all, lost ones. I hadn't had company in a long time, been growing a bit lonely out here. So come, I have blankets and supper inside"

The brown haired boy felt awfully apprehensive going in with the stranger. Finding his eagerness oddly suspicious. But what choice did they have? It was probably midnight and they were completely lost, and barely knew each other. So he followed. The man's house was small, and burrowed beside the willow. A truly unique structure.

Opening the door he descended downwards before the youngers. "Now don't be shy, make yourselves at home now!" He welcomed while he lit a lantern. "Watch your step"

Wirt went first. Feeling wobbly on the flimsy stairs. Although he thankfully reached the floor safely. Leaving Mabel to follow behind cautiously.

The kind stranger stuck out his hand to her. "For the sweetest lady." His voice came out smoothly.

The creative girl took hold of his hand gladly. Beyond flattered. When she reached the floor she responded. "Why thank you, my dearest sir~" Taking a handful of her dress. She did a messy curtsey.

Wirt helded back an urge to roll his eyes or do his waddle of discomfort into the other room. "So… Where will we sleep and all?" He asked.  
The man nodded in the direction of the teen and headed into an room. An empty room with a large bed. Torn curtains, scratched wood floors and old, rotting books scattered amongst the floor. It looked it had been abandoned for more than quite awhile.

"'Twas my momma's room but since she's gone now, feel free to make yourselves comfy." He explained.

"Just… One bed?" Wirt asked nervously. A sudden warmth rising to his cheeks. Not finding any problem the man nodded. Then began his way into the other room."Yeup. Now make yourselves comfy. I reckon yous are tired. I'll fix a late supper."

Leaving Wirt and Mabel alone. The two decided on exploring. Inspecting on how the night together may work. "Uh... " Wirt began. "I can sleep on the floor."

She wanted to object. But she didn't feel like it would be appropriate for them to share a bed. She could even hear Dipper scolding Wirt inside her head from the thought. So instead she shook her head in appreciation. "Thank you." "'Welcome." The two stood in silence. Unknowing what to do in a stranger's home. All until a knock killed the tension which had built.

"Pardon me, Guests of mine. Supper is ready."

"Okay! Coming!~" Mabel said in her joyful voice. She skipped out the room. Wirt following closely behind. Only not being as cheerful. Following the voice of the humming host. A music lover, huh. Interesting. The dusky haired teen nodded along to the haunting tune. Perhaps he wasn't as shady as he thought he was?

Arriving into the dining room. The duo seen a few wooden bowls on top a table with a dilapidated cloth. Both sat down. Not willing to discuss on the underground house's poor condition to be polite. But they both knew. It wasn't the best of living places.

Soon after the man took a seat across the two. A smile on his face as he poured them glasses of water.

"So. What are you two, youngins doing out this quiet part of the Unknown?" He asked.

Well that rang a bell in his head. A distant memory struggling to come back. One he was sure was important. Wirt clenched his eyes closed and tried to think… The Unknown.

"Well we just jumped off a train. Followed a cat, then followed your music and now we're here!" The chestnut head explained.

The light haired male chuckled. "So you're just some adventurers, huh? How sweet." He looked down at his bowl. Which he did not fill. Only dust collected in his. He stood up. "I'm off to sleep. Now don't stay up too late. I'll come clean your dishes at sunrise. 'Night." He simpered. as he disappeared from the dining room.

"Goodnight! Have the sweetest of dreams!" Mabel replied. Waving her spoon back in forth. Settling down she peered at Wirt who looked like he was about to explode from thinking too hard. "You okay there, gnome king?"

He snapped out of it. "Ah! Oops spaced out there… Hey where'd that guy go?"

"To bed." She yawned. Figuring it was best she should go to bed as well. Running sure was exhausting. "Once you're done. We should go too."

Wirt looked at his bowl. "I'm just going to go now. I lost my appetite after I found a fly in my soup." He admit, pushing his meal away.

Mabel took one last bite and stood up. "I'll come with then!" She chirped.

Inside the darkened bedroom, Wirt stacked on blankets on the floor and took a pillow. He snuggled into the uncomfortable bedding. Well… It was better than nothing. "Do you need more blankies down there, Wirt?" Mabel asked. Peeking down at him from the bed. "No no… This is fine" He reassured her. Then removed his pointed hat, placing it beside him. He laid on his side. His face towards the bed. Peering underneath, he spotted a weird shape. A jolt went up his skin and to his head. Well that sure spooked the kid.

To take his mind off things, he laid on his back. Watching the ceiling until he could fall asleep. The stress of the day releasing as he faded out… Still. The unknown. What was it? Had he been here before. It felt all so familiar. Maybe sleep would revive his memories that faded from his head.

 _Creak… Shuffle, Shuffle_

Wirt gave a small sigh as his stiffness from sleeping on the floor snuck up on him. He looked and seen a pair of feet beside him. The sudden surprise made him shift and look up. The man who had invited them in his home was… Crawling into the bed with Mabel!

"What are you doing?" He raised his voice. His eyes still adjusting to the darkness. Then the man looked at the teen. Slowly turning his head. A large sinister grin on his face, and a trickle of drool running down his chin.

"Why I was just feeling this lovely lady's hair… So soft and so-" He plucked out a few strands. Causing Mabel to wake up and gasp. "Huh… That hurt." She kicked him away, or she tried. He wouldn't budge. The Stranger touched her face. "Aren't you naughty. Struggling so hard... It's adorable." His blue eye glowed in a dire way which made her hairs stand on end. "Mister… Please stop. You're kinda scaring me… Haha."

His hands gripped her arms. "Am I? How cute."

Wirt grabbed the lantern and struggled trying to light it. Failing, he did the next best thing and sprung up. Smacking him upside the head. The impact making him tumble of the bed. He took Mabel's hand to lead her away. "Thanks for letting us stay, but he need to get going! Bye!" Wirt's scared voice said as his legs ran. Leading them both up the stairs and busting out the door and into the night. When… She stopped.

The younger teen stood still. Eyes wide. "Why did you stop?" Wirt asked as he spun around. "I can't move!" She said with urgency as at most she could move was her face and fingertips. He took her hand and couldn't move it, as if her joints were made of stone.

An echoing laugh broke into the sounds of their struggles and the nightly noises. There he was. The stranger. "My my! My prettiest! You're my most beautiful puppet there is!" He held up a lantern up to his face. A smile so abnormally large it tore the skin of his face yet… He didn't bleed.

"I am a puppeteer~ Here to turn you mine. A doll for me to control. He brought a hand up, showing long chestnut hairs tied to a puppet's limbs. With the slighted movement of his hand. Mabel's arm lifted up. "Mine forever!" He purred, then he forced Mabel to walk towards him. "Stop." She murmured, but he ignored her and merely waited for her to come closer.

Adrenaline suddenly pumped through Wirt's veins. Only the sounds of his heart in his head. He ran forward. Tackling the puppeteer. The "man" grunted as he wrestled with the boy who was clawing at his neck and face and had his legs wrapped around him and forced him to the ground. "Leave us alone!" He cried. Then a ripping sound was heard. He stopped. Underneath him was no longer the stranger he met, but a monster. His skin tore off to reveal a blue eyed creature with only cracked stone instead of bones and skin.

"Haha… So you see who I really am! I was only wearing the skin of the attractive young man you seen. This is re- Hey you dumb kid!" While the monster was distracted, the teen ripped the hairs out of his hands. Mabel gasped in relief as her joints could move again. Wirt stood up and wobbled a tad, he went to Mabel to see if she was alright. "Let's go!" She says while she runs in a different direction. And off they went.

"Come back you brats!" The monster screeched as he pounced to chase them.

The two didn't make it far as Mabel sped ahead and halted as she reeled on her heels. She stood on a cliff above jagged rocks. Wirt grabbed her shoulders so she fell back into him. They froze as they heard a menacing. "Found you." The puppeteer. He ran on all fours like a hungry animal ready to strip the flesh of his prey. He jumped and Wirt pushed Mabel to the side and he dived in the opposite direction. "Oof!" Went Mabel. In the corner of her eye, she seen the puppeteer howl as he fell down the cliff. A few moments later, the sound of snapping rock emitted from the cliff's bottom. She breathed deeply and looked at her older companion. Unknowing what in the world she was suppose to say. "Are you okay?"

"...I'm all good."

 ** _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think so far in the reviews~ Keep a look out for the next update which will hopefully be published sometime next week. Happy Halloween! Toodles! -Lord Fluffy AKA The Sp00kiest of Sp00ks_**


	3. Full Moons Monster

_**omg thank you guys for waiting, also my apologies if I missed some things while editing since this time my proofreaders haven't be 'round. Anyway, Hope all my followers don't hate me now. /3 enjoy readers, sorry for such a long wait.**_

 **Full Moons Monster**

"And then he whips off his eye patch and he has a normal eye underneath! He looked like an entirely different person, a new identity! Like some kind of super cool hero guy! Now I hold the burden of his secret identity" Mabel said, looking into the distance with wide eyes as she balled her fists.

"Wow Mabel. You're life is so… Interesting. I just go to school, go home and do more homework and just… Yeah. Nothing really." Wirt shrugged.

It was morning, the two guessing around 8'am. They had been wandering the forest floor till the darkness had faded away. Conversating to pass time. After the puppeteer incident they didn't wish to stay anywhere near that old house beneath the willow.  
Now they wandered, luckily they found a dirt path which they hoped would lead them to some kind of town so they could find a way home.

"Mabel, Do you have- ah wait!" Wirt began, only to stop his question when he seen something in the distance.

"Do I have...?" The creative teen looked at him, then at he was looking at. Down the path and down a hill revealed a town. Mabel grinned, relieved she didn't have to walk around that dirt path any longer. "Let's go, gnome king!" Her legs began to run off, and her hands clutched her long skirt to pull it up enough so she wouldn't trip.

Wirt ran behind her, in awe she could even run after such a tiring night of running and walking. He also feared he may trip and fall down the hill. He sighed of relief when he skid to a stop at the small town's entrance. Taking a second to catch his breathe as Mabel explored around. All the townspeople seemed to all be gone.

This caught Mabel's attention as her extrovert self couldn't be expressed when there was no one around. "Where is everyone?" Wirt asked, also pretty puzzled. He walked around, seeing only closed blinds and empty rocking chairs on empty decks.

"Hey, you kids! What are you doing?"

Wirt spun around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Over here!" The duo finally seen where the speaker was. A old woman was crouched inside a barrel, which was perched beside what the two assumed was her home. "Uhm… miss, why are you in a barrel?" The perplexed elder teen questioned.

"I'm trying to get across the road to go buy some eggs!"

Mabel too was now bewildered at the crazy lady's behavior. "But why in a barrel?"

The grey haired woman made an expression as if something snapped into place, her wrinkled lips forming an 'o'.

"You kids aren't from around here! I knew it. Say- I'll explain to you two everything if you can roll my barrel to that wee shop over there." the old woman requested as she pointed towards the shop across the street.

As Wirt went to deny her odd request, along with suggest a more reasonable solution. He was shoved aside by Mabel's strong helpful will. "Of course we'll help you!" She skipped over and without hesitation, she began to roll the barrel with the woman inside. Rolling it down her porch steps and towards the shop. Meanwhile Wirt just stared, Mabel was just as crazy as the old lady! It was impressive how quick she made decisions though. No matter how strange.

Arriving at the lady's destination, the chestnut haired girl lifted up the barrel so it would stand. After a moment the grey old lady stepped out. Then put forefinger over her thin lips, motioning her hands she called the two over, and reached over to open the door. Yanking the squeaky door open, all three went inside.

Inside the store was a small family huddled together beside the cash register. Looking up at them with the same wacky smiles that the old woman also shared. A family consisting of a hairy man, a petite woman and a young child.

"G'day to you strangers! Welcome to our tiny town!" The man greeted with a whisper.

Wirt did a small wave, mumbled a dull "uh hey." and Mabel greeted with a warm grin and an expressful "hello!"

The man wandered over, being around 6''4 he towered over the two teenagers. "What brings you to our little town, newbies?" He asked, running a hand down his dark brown beard with a few strands of grey.

The elder teen stood up to speak first "Well you see, we've been walking around all night and-" "ALL NIGHT!" The wacky elder man interrupted, completely baffled. "Uh yeah… All night." Wirt confirmed. Which caused the rest of the family and the old lady to all gasp and looked at the teens with wide eyes.

"This must mean…" The wife started. "These must be the heroes we need!" She smiled sincerely and walked over with her children.

The duo huddled closer as all five of the towns people circled around them. Smiling idiots who had looks of pure joy on their faces. This couldn't end well.

"Listen here, Folks! We no longer have to live in fear of the monster who terrorizes our town!" The booming voice of a man's voice yelled as he burst out of his home, a jolly grin across his face.

The sudden outburst caused people to peek out their windows, doors and even bunkers and barrels. Eyes sparkling in curiousity.

"As today, we have found the brave heroes our town needs!"

The tall middle aged man pushed forward the two teen brunettes forward. Both who were officially dumfounded with the situation.

"These small, squishy looking strangers are filled with strength and bravery. Surviving the night on their own despite monsters and lack of bedtime stories!"

An echo of awed gasps came as a wave from all the townspeople. Eyes wide like dinner plates as they looked at the teens as if they were valuable gifts from the heavens as well as coated in pure gold. Which was a understatement at best… To them anyway.

"They have came to protect us from the monster that comes every full moon!"

Wirt's eyebrows raised. He quickly objected. "Wait hold on! We just came to get directions to our town or at least find a phone. Y-You never said anything a-about a monster!" The teen boy said nervously, thinking that this went too far.

On the other hand, Mabel felt a desire to take on the task. A monster who only shows up once? How basic. She could take it on with one hand behind her back. She picked up a barrel, and tapped on the shoulder of the large man who had already boosted the two. "Excuse me. May you-" Without another word he gladly plucked the brunette off the ground to allow her to stand on the Barrel. She smiled and waved her arms around dramatically. "Yes! I am Lady Mabelton and this here." She points to Wirt, who is in shock. "-Is my strong, and cunning partner, Wirtus the Gnome King! We have traveled long and hard in search of many riches. We've fought more monsters than the number of toes on your feetsies!"

The entire crowd took a second to count the number of toes they had, all gasped in unison at the astounding number of at least a eleven!

"We will defeat this monster if you give us a gift in return. Gold or puppies will suffice. Unless you have something much much more greater!" She finished, leaving the cowardly crowd to discuss about the deal. Mabel snickered in satisfaction. Her moment was ruined when she felt a tug on her skirt and she looked down to see Wirt looking completely horrified. "What. have. you. done."

"Why I'm helping the town and getting us some cool as heckie swag!" She winks.

The lanky teen pulls on his hair. "You're insane! Just as insane as all these wackos! We can't fight a monster. we barely survived that thing. You're worse than Greg! I can't believe you." He pouts, sitting down on the nearest bench to process the mess they had gotten into."

Mabel jumps down from the barrel, she kicks at the dust. She just wanted to help these people. She sighs and goes to Wirt. "Just trust me on this one. I know this will end up going out well."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. Do I look like a liar to you, Wirt?" She asks and smiles at him.

It takes him a moment but he reciprocated the smile. His more crooked and a bit forced. "Not at all." He responds as he stands up, towering over her just a bit. "So what's the plan?"

"Hey- Mabel I'm no monster catching expert but does this seem right to you? I don't remember peanut butter being a monster repellent." Says a confused Wirt as he smears some kind of nut butter on a tree.

"It's not. Which is why we are using almond butter." She coats another tree in the said butter. "My brother is the one who does all this monster hunting stuff. Truthfully, I only remember a few things, all I know is a good grappling hook always comes in handy." She takes a few sneaky handfuls of almond butter to eat herself. "Oh and Karaoke is best for defeating the undead, and no matter what they say. A good punch in the face can show a unicorn it's place." She snorts, finishing off the jar. "That rhymed."

The pointy hatted boy quirked an eyebrow. Mabel was so… interesting. Half of him believed her crazy stories while the other half thought she was entirely bonkers. Could both halves be true?

"Say… Do you even know what kind of monster we may have on our hands?"

"Probably a werecat, rabbit or wolf." She explains, Taking hold of a silver spoon and bending it into a ball. "Werewolves, vampires and some ghosts are weak to silver." She climbs into a bush. "Can you see me?"

"Hm… No, You're fine"

"I know. I'm so irresistible."

Wirt blushed madly, His eyes widening as he stammered. "I- no! Didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean it like that. I was just t-trying to say. Hiding. I'm not saying you're not pretty or anything. It's just." He takes a minute to catch his breath. Sweat collecting on his forehead. "I'm sorry. Ignore me."

Laughing loudly, the chestnut haired teen tries hard not to be too loud. She hops out of the bush and smiles. "You're really funny." "Uh thanks?" "I don't mean for it to sound bad. You just sound like Dipper. He can't talk to girls, he's awkward and is basically the opposite of me." She stands closer. "You're a lot like him, but also really different."

Their eyes meet for a brief second and Wirt swore his entire face was on fire. Until the two heard a faint, but still prominent _crack_.

"Huh- Get down!" Mabel yanks her taller friend into the bush and they hide. Hearing someone come closer. Just in time. As the sun was just setting. The skies orange hues slowly dying out to be replaced by pinks and violets, till finally grey and white.

The two squint to see past twigs. There stood a small man who was… really hairy. Mabel grinned triumphantly. "Werewolf. I knew it." She thought to herself. She pulls out the crushed silver spoon from earlier. Reaching behind her. Wirt hands her another contraption. A slingshot he traded from a child.

The younger loads up the small weapon and aims. The creature laps up the almond butter. While he's distracted. The fierce teen strikes.

the silver spoon is launched towards the werewolf and hits him hard in the tush. The monster yips and jumps back. Mabel hops out the shrubbery. "Ahaha! Caught you!" She reloads the slingshot and as she goes to hit him, she pauses.

The man, who is actually even smaller than she thought. Is still partially human and awfully… disappointing. He looks at Mabel, crouching against a tree. Tail between his legs and eyes watering. She pulls down her weapon and feels a pang of guilt. "Uh, sorry?"

The wolfman straightens out. "N-No… I'm sorry. I ate your food. I'm sorry. I always do this when I'm tr-transforming. Again sorry." He cowers in his hands, shaking lightly.

The chestnut head looks at the very sad display of the wolfman who cowered down. She looked at Wirt who looked out the shrub. She takes her attention back to the man and gently placed a hand on his head. He flinches and lets out a whimper. "Hey there, fuzzy cutie. Sorry we spooked you but could you be the guy who's been terrorizing that little town over there?"

He looks up with large glassy saucer like eyes. "Y-Yes sorry… They make delicious food there and when I transform I get very hungry and I- Woof!" Mabel looked up ahead. The sun now fully set. the full moon now stood tall and bright.

Wirt stepped out from the shrub and looked down. His brown orbs widened. "Uh." he murmured and tapped on Mabel's shoulder to get her attention. The brunette looked down and stifled a giggle.

Below the two sat not a werewolf- but a small pup. A timid one too. "Puppy!" The female twin said in excitement as she picked up the pup. "You are SO cute! Coochy coochy coo!" She gushed, rubbing the fluffy creatures face while it gave a couple distressed yips.

The dusky haired teen inspected the pup and then looked at his energetic friend. "Now how are suppose to explain to the townspeople that this little guy is their monster?"

"OH! I have a _perfect_ idea!"

"-And so! He used all his magical gnome king powers and turned him into a puppy!"

The group of gathered townspeople all gasped in unison. In awe of their heroes successful mission.

"Now the spell will only last if you feed him all the time before and after his transformation. Then he will become human again and will probably need a place to stay. He also really likes almond butter." Mabel explained, handing the puppy-man to a stranger who offered their 'monster' a jar of homemade almond butter.

"My work here is done!" She says proudly and walks up to Wirt, who looks extremely stressed out. "What's wrong, Gnome king?"

"We're still incredibly lost and I asked around and no one has a map or directions and where is this ahem- swag, as you put it, at?" When he finished, the old woman from before approached the pair and smiled.

"Here… For you." She holds up her wrinkled hand. Curious, Wirt holds out his hand. Then a red brooch was placed in his palm. One which shone so beautiful and looked oddly thick. He fiddled with it, upon discovery he noticed it was actually a locket as well. "Wow.. Thanks." Wirt said in response and then clipped it to his cloak.

"Sorry miss. I couldn't find much for you, but here." She hands her an envelope. "Go north, the opposite of where the wind currently blows. You will find a big city ruled by rich man and at the top of the hill is a manor. There you will find the father of my son. Willis Cornelius Thompson. Tell him Cherry Casket sent you and he will help you home and will give you the gift you deserve for helping us." The women gave a shining wrinkly smile. Her eyes showing she was truly grateful. "Now go! the place is called Vale City, It's a long trek but it'll be nothing for some heroes like you!" The crazy woman grinned and pushed them off. "Good luck now!"

"Thank you! Bye!" Mabel yelled as Wirt waved. The two walked off, this time. they did it hand in hand… You know… for safety. Now back into the woods of the unknown they went.

"Say- Wirt?"

"Yes, Mabel?"

"What were you going to ask me this morning. About me having something? It's kinda been driving me crazy not knowing."

Wirt flushed a bit. "I was just curious if you had a boyfriend or uh- something like that. I-If it makes you feel better I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh…. I see.

I don't have a boyfriend."

 ** _OOOOOO k' shit's gon git romancey soon. Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, had to really force it out. I'm unsure when I'll update next but hopefully it will be sometime soon. If you'd like. You can find me on Deviantart as LIZARDD0NG (cute name i know) and properly yell at me like "FLUFFY GET YOUR ASS TO WORK" or something. also i'll tell y'all a secret. As much as I love WirtxMabel I'm also working on a MabelxBill fic so if anybody be interested, stick around for that. /winks_**

 ** _anywaaayyy I'll see y'all later. Thankies for reading! -fluffy out!_**


	4. Who's That in the Shadows?

**Who's that in the Shadows?**

* * *

Now the two teens walked, adventuring through the woods, indulging in the warm summer's breeze to lead them to the place where they could get help. The hopes in their hearts they'd get back. Not a doubt in their mind. No imagery of the troubles which would await the duo.

"You know, I kinda like it here, Wirty. This place is so cool and mysterious. Kinda like where I spend my summers. It has the same warmth and so many places to explore." Said Mabel, who walked carefully on a fallen tree.

"I guess it is? It's also kinda scary too. I'm glad you enjoy yourself though." Wirt responded as he walked on the safety of the ground.

She looked down at her friend, her rosy round cheeks more red than usual. Wirt chuckled awkwardly when he seen her innocent smirk look down on him. He rubbed the back of his neck while doing so.

"Anything fun is kinda scary too. Like a roller coaster and sailing across the ocean, Even biking down a street a bit too fas- Whoops!" She trips on the fallen tree's loose bark which jutted out, causing her to tumble forwards into the bush.

"Ah Mabel!" Wirt panicked as he hopped over the tree to see her sprawled over the grass. Laughing. His eyes widened as he watched her. Almost mesmerized by how pretty she looked. Genuinely laughing as the rising sun poked out from in between the trees laying soft orange slivers of light on her. The long chestnut locks shining and had some leaves tangled in them messily. Like a pretty forest fairy.

"Whatchu' staring at?" The Pines twin asked as she took notice in his loopy gaze.

"O-Oh nothing!" He lent down a hand to help her back up. A slightly noticeable crack in his voice. "I just noticed you had some leaves in your hair." The younger teen took his hand and stood back up. Then out the corner of her eye, she seen something moving behind him. She tensed, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Ow! Mabel.. Too tight!" She let go off his hand instantly. "Sorry!" Mabel took her sight away, and by the time she looked back. Nothing.

"We should get back to walking."

"Agreed."

Wondering on, The brunette couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid. Maybe she was just a bit spooked from what happened the other day. It felt a bit abnormal to her since it was her brother who was the paranoid one.

Wirt looked down at the shorter teen, she looked deep in thought and was strangely quiet. "Hey. You're quiet. Is something wrong?" He asked worried.

"Oh it's nothing. I just thought I seen something and it gave me the heebie jeebies." The creative one answered. Hoping she didn't scare him.

"Oh."

She totally did.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

And he's still worrying. "What if it's some man eating serial killer."

"Wirt!"

"Okay I'm sorry… I won't say that." He silences himself, walking up ahead. "But still. What if?"

Mabel groans and pats him on the back. Doing it a bit harder than intentional, perhaps to knock the paranoia out of him "Cut it out, gnome king! nothing is going to jump out and attack us."

But as soon as she said that. The bushes right at her side rustled and they both stiffened in fear. Pounce! The two teens shrieked and held onto each other. Eyes shut tight.

 _Mroooow_

The feeling of softness brushed up to their legs. Mabel cracked open one eye first. At their feet was the same cat who had seemed to be following them around. She grinned and went to pet the soft feline. "See Wirt. Nothing here to be scared of!"

The easily spooked brunette sighs in relief. "This little er, kinda big guy should just stick with us."

The Pudgy cat yawns and nuzzles into his pant leg. Wirt has a feeling that means he agrees. "Well let's go."

Mabel takes notice they are all still stuck together. She jumps back. Shying away with a smile. She had come to a conclusion that she had a crush on Wirt. She was always bold when it came to approaching her crushes. Except not now. Perhaps it was her conscious reminding her of all her other failed romances that made her feel like avoiding these intrusive feelings.

In a way. She wasn't against only being friends. Just being with him made her happy. The entire time they had been gone, her sadness had melted away and the grief of leaving home dulled.

Her brown eyes watched him intently. Reading his expression, he too was in deep thought.

"Whoa!" He trips and Mabel grabs his wrist before he falls and face plants into the ground. He wobbles clumsily back into a stable standing position.

"What did you trip on?" Mabel asks, only to find the answer to her question seconds later. Her sight trails down to see train tracks. Both teens feel a tightness in their chests from the sudden memory of creepy trains. Wirt is first to look side to side. There it is. The train is parked in place several feet away from the path they stood on.

Mabel takes and squeezes Wirt's hand. He responds by squeezing hers. The duo crept away and decided to travel between the trees, crawling until they were far enough. Only they didn't make it far. In the shadows was a raspy voice.

"Passengers… Please return to the train."

Both pairs of brown eyes broaden and seen a large shadow hovering above them. Completely masked without a single ray of light on him. Only shadows upon an anonymous man… or creature.

Both teens shrieked and scrambled to get away. While the creature in the shadows begged them to come back. To which they didn't. Both of them refusing to look back. When they finally stopped the duo were pretty tired. Resting against trees and between a small pathway.

"Jeez. We are sure getting accustomed to running away from stuff." Wirt huffed. His hands placed on his bent knees, his back bent to hunch over.

Mabel catches her breath and stretches. "Tell me about it." She looks down and sees her furry friend staring at her. The small creature purring. "Thanks for staying with us, fuzzball." She rubs his head, the feline returning even louder pleased purrs.

"Mabel."

"Yes?"

He went silent before shaking his head. "Ah nevermind. Let's just go. I think I hear water up ahead." He begins to make his way down the path. In the back of his mind. This sort of danger reminds him of something. Shadowy creatures who pester until you obey their sinister demands.

The chestnut head quirked a brow in curiosity, she did not push him for what he had to say since he looked so unsure. As if he didn't even know what he wanted to say.

The cat followed behind Wirt. Leaving Mabel by the trees. She paused and looks around. A feeling of being watched making shivers go up her spine. It doesn't take her long to catch up with the others.

* * *

 _ **Short as heckie chapter. Bluh. But**_ _ **don't worry, I plan on writing much longer, more interesting chapters. Oh and I have a question for you readers. What characters from the unknown would you like to see perhaps make an appearance? For example Beatrice, Lorna, or even Endicott. Leave a review of who you would enjoy to make an appearance! I'll be sure to add whoever is most requested! c:**_

 _ **Now- I shall try my best to deliver another chapter as soon as possible! Sadly I've been dealing with some things so everything is moving suuuper slow. :c Anyway toodles!**_


	5. The Moon Asked the Crow

**The Moon Asked The Crow**

* * *

Many crows rest at the top of the trees. Quite a big murder of black in the colours of brown and green. They look down below as if waiting for a little show.

A small cruise ship went down the river below. Covered in lanterns as the sun would soon begin to set.

Music played creating a lively atmosphere.

Below were many frogs, mixed with large Maine Coons. Both divided into either sides. Feline against amphibian. It was quite the crowd for such a medium sized boat. A ferry decorated with fairy lights and scented candles lining the dinner tables.

A girl whose hair resembled caramel sat next to an older teen whose own mane was the colour of the earth below. Both sat at a rounded table intended for two. They seemed perplexed by the odd groups, unsure which click was more baffling. The fluffy, cloth wearing cats who had a more 50's retro dress against the frog's perhaps 18th century European, possibly Victorian, classy dress. A great and stylish divide indeed.

The younger teen was more baffled over the fact their cat was butt naked! All the other fluffier cats were fully dressed and she simply adored the skirts and scarves they wore!

She leaned across the table. "Psst… Wirt. How come our cat is naked while the rest are all nicely dressed?"

The dusky headed teen snickers. Amused by the her question. "That sounds like something my brother Greg would ask. Oh and to answer you…. I'm not sure? To be truthful I'm not sure why any of these guys have clothes."

The group all sat and watched the rest of the boat's passengers. Each specie had their own side of the ferri. If a cat or frog crossed the invisible line they would receive many cold scorns from either side.

The hour passed and the sunset was at its orangest. Most settled down. Mabel took notice that the felines took interest in knitting and drawing. Most of the fluffy animals settled down in group knitting sessions. She grew excited and approached them. She smiled and sat down. Two scooted over to let her in the circle and passed her some needles and yarn. "Oh wowie! Thank you." Mabel took and started knitting herself.

Wirt watched, he didn't know Mabel was such a natural at knitting. He sadly knew nothing about the craft so he didn't bother to ask if he could join in their circle. He sighed and stared out into the other crowd of frogs. They were all pretty fancy and had music playing from a band. He seen a few tables away some frogs with feathered quill pens dipped in ink and were writing with serious expressions on their faces. Out of slight curiosity, but more so boredom, the elder teenager waddled over and took a peek at the group. He looked and seen verses of poetry sprawled out on the table.

"May I take a peek?" He asked. To his surprise one of the amphibians gladly handed over his finished piece. A poem which spoke about the generous beauty of the land. Wirt was touched by the emotion put into the work. "Wow you're really good. May I join your poetry session?" The lanky teen questioned, hoping for a positive answer. One of the frogs croaked and pulled out a chair and tossed Wirt a pen and paper. He sat down and had began to brainstorm. All of them looked out into the horizon, searching for inspiration.

Mabel looked from afar and giggled in amusement. It seemed they both settled nicely into the crowds.

More time passed and Mabel had finished one of the projects she had started but started to feel stiff. It was about time she took a break and got up, she stretched and walked over to say hello to Wirt. Just as she was about to cross the invisible line, she received a shock as one of the frogs croaked loudly at her. In surprise she nearly fell back. "Hey!" She said in annoyance.

Wirt immediately looked over at the angered frog, many others also glared at Mabel. A couple of the fluffy cats stood beside the girl in the golden dress and hissed. The frogs ribbit and still stubbornly refused to let her onto their side.

"Hey guys, knock it off. She's my friend. You can't force her to stay on that side, it's unfair." They ignored him. The teen groaned and went to walk over to the cat's side but it was still the same, the cat's hissed and the frogs pushed him back.

Both Wirt and Mabel were baffled to their situation. The only humans on the ferri and they were not allowed to see each other because of who they got along with?

The teen with the darker hair frowned, pondering how in the world the could get past this predicament. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we stop." He said in defeat and went and sat back down. Taking a few of the frogs with him.

Mabel stood dumbfounded. Eventually she too almost gave up, but she knew that this wasn't fair and she knew well that this wasn't something they should just avoid. She snuck back to her knitting circle and started to think out a plan of how they were going to overcome this issue.

As commotion died down, Mabel whistled, walking around the ferry with a suspicious expression, no one really took on to this shady facade, except for the only person who wasn't a cat or frog. He watched her curiously, how she slid against the wall and towards a storage closet. The darker haired teen lifted an eyebrow. "What is she doing?" He asked internally before following her footsteps. He managed to avoid prying eyes as he stood next to the storage closet which was left slightly ajar. When all those around him were focused, he slipped inside. "Mabel?"

"Ha! I knew you'd follow me." She said proudly. "Now we can be together again." She stood in front of him, squished close as the small storage space didn't offer much room, especially for them who were a lot bigger than any of the other passengers. Despite the place holding no light, Wirt knew they were practically nose to nose.

Wirt flushed at her sincerity. "Ah.. That was a good idea. Erm." He turned from her, or what he assumed was not her. His eyes were having an awfully difficult time adjusting. "What do we do now? Just sit here?"

"No silly!" She attempted to boop his nose but missed. The hand she thrown startling Wirt.

"What was that?" Turning quickly, he bumped into Mabel's arm, his hat falling behind him.

"Oh no sorry!" Mabel went to grab the hat but tripped. In an even more hustle of confusion in such a tight space, The taller teen tried to keep Mabel from falling but fell with her, and grabbed what he assumed to be a thick curtain. The two tumbled over supplies and landed on the floor, only to be covered by the heavy fabric.

Mabel lay sprawled out on the floor, Wirt's hat in hand. Her more awkward companion laid across her stomach, his fall cushioned by the poofyness of her dress. The chestnut head groaned, and sat up, causing Wirt to roll over onto her legs. "Oh snapple, are you alright, Gnome king?"

"Yeah… Just pretty disoriented." He sat up, looking at his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeup… Wait." She noticed that after ripping down the curtain, behind them was a soft light.

There sat huddled beside a latern, was a female frog and a male cat. both of them looking equally shocked and horrified to see that they were found. In their panic they started to meow and croak as if begging for them to keep their secrets.

Mabel and Wirt began hushing them, as they were trying to make it clear that they too were hiding. When the other pair caught on they instantly went quiet and gave a sigh of relief. "Did you two get discriminated because you both are friends and now you're hiding here?" Asked the dusky headed teen. Gaining a nod from both animals.

"That's so sad! Well- we're in the same boat.. Haha. Literally! But that's not what I was going to say, so I have a plan. We have to stand up for ourselves and show that what we're doing isn't wrong. We can't just let them push us around for liking what we like and who we make friends with." Mabel said, a look of determination on her round face and a sparkle in her deep brown eyes.

"But those guys are so ignorant and just won't listen." Said Wirt, the frog and feline nodding along with them.

"Wirt." Mabel firmly put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. It actually intimidated him a bit, causing a drip of sweat fall down his temple. "We have to try. Things won't get better if we don't."

After gulping down his nervousness, he blinked and looked back at her with confidence. "You're right. I'm sorry I keep doubting you and all your ideas. You're actually pretty smart."

"So are you. You can't give me all the credit. Besides... I can't do any of this without you."

They smiled at each other, before hugging.

"Meow...?"

They separated to see both of the creatures looking at them, one looking awkward while the other smirking. The two teens flushed. "Oh.. right! Let's go!" Mabel stood up, then taking the other, pulling him up.

They took a deep breath before leaving the closet. The pair of humans and their animal friends following behind them. Wirt looked down at them. "You two go to the cat side and we'll go to the frog side." All in mutual agreement. they went.

Wirt held Mabel's hands as they went over. Instantly, all the frogs scowled and tried to croak at her obnoxiously to get her to leave. "Hey!" Wirt said firmly. "She's my friend and we like different things and get along with different people. So what!"

"Yeah! And you don't get to decide who either of us hangs out with. Just look at those two!" Mabel pointed to the frog and cat who they previously met, now they danced together, not caring for the hisses by the other large cats.

Some still frowned, still annoyed. But then, one frog croaked, reaching under her skirt to reveal knitting needles with a complex knitted scarf attached.

On the other side, a cat crossed the line, and stared at the scarf. "Meow!" She mewed positively, then offered the frog to the other side to her knitting circle.

Then a cat nervously showed off its journal. One of the amphibians looked at it and croaked in delight from the wonderfully written poetry.

Mabel and Wirt grinned. "See? If they're happy who are you to judge? Why don't you guys just try to get along, you might realize you like each other's company or just mind your own business." Said the taller of the two.

For a moment, the whole boat was fairly silent. But eventually, they all mutually agreed and that invisible line and all the tension that came with it diminished and they forgot all about the ordeal and decided to get along instead. Poets doing their poetry, dancers doing their dances, and knitters doing their knitting. The two sides considered one whole of making new friends from old foes.

"You did it!" Wirt said and twirled Mabel around, leaving her to giggle and fall back into him .

" _We_ did it!"

"We sure did. The two of us."

"Croak!"

Looking down, the previous animals were staring at them with something in their paws and fins. They held them up, showing off two flower crowns made of purple lilacs.

The short brunette gasped in joy. "Are those for us?" As a reply, they gave a nod and held them higher. To which both friends took them. The elder teen removed his hat, replacing it with the crown.

Then, for the rest of the ride. They all danced and smiled.

The crows above their heads glad they tuned in, as they never suspected they'd see such a fine show on such a plain summer's day. A show where cats and frogs got along and all because of a pair of two teenagers who were falling in love.

* * *

 _ **Oh wow, I sure did take a long time to write this. I try- But thank you to the people who still enjoy reading this! I've been so stressed out and it's so nice to finally update this. I don't know when I'll upload next but I'll try my best to keep some kind of consistent schedule, but no promises!**_

 _ **Also for the votes for which character I should add are currently 1 vote for Endicott, 1 vote for Lorna and 1 vote for Beatrice. Please keep voting! With that said, toodles, my darlings!~**_


End file.
